The Fight for Neverland
by X-Nefertiri-X
Summary: Tinkerbelle goes to the Darling house and gets Wendy and the boys to come back with her to help save neverland from a most devious and evil foe. Been on HIATUS for a while now... still on until said otherwise, sorry.
1. Wendy's Dream

**AN: Welcome to another one of my Fan Fic's! Just so you know I haven't given up on the other ones... They're just going to take a while to get finished is all. But i was watching Peter Pan the other day and then I got an idea to write a Peter Pan Fan Fiction. So i hope you like this one and maybe even review? Would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Peter Pan or anything like that. Though I wish I did because i'd love to have that kind of imagination. Too bad I don't though._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wendy's dream.**

_Wendy walked through the jungle, a sharp dagger was tied to her right thigh with vines. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, she couldn't understand why it was so cold._

_Then Wendy thought of something. 'It only gets cold when… oh no… PETER!'. Wendy began running. She ran faster and faster and it started to snow. The snow kept on getting thicker under her tiring feet. But she did not stop, she could not stop. Finally she reached the tree which she was looking for. The one that held the entrance to the secret hideout. Wendy pulled down a hanging log to open the door and rushed inside. She slid down the slide and stumbled on the ground when she hit the bottom. Standing up quickly she looked around and saw Peter thrashing around on his bed screaming out her name. Wendy dashed over him and tried to shake him awake. 'Peter wake up! Peter…'_

'PETER!'

Wendy rolled off the bed and fell hard on the floor. Her eyes snapped open. She was drenched in sweat and her seven brothers and cousin were looking at her worriedly. It had been a year to the day since their return from Neverland and everyone had grown up. Wendy was now 13 and her 14th birthday was in a month's time. Wendy was a little annoyed about the small curves she seemed to have gained, but it was something she couldn't get rid of.

Wendy was lying on the floor and the boys were still staring at her. None of them had offered to help until Slightly had gone over to her, taken both her hands in his and pulled her to her feet.

'Wendy?' Slightly asked gently, cupping her cheek with his hand. 'Wendy are you alright?'

'Slightly, oh yes I… I'm fine, I just… just had a… a bad dream.' Wendy said rather breathlessly. Her knees suddenly gave way and she fell into Slightly's arms in a dead faint.

'Come on lads, help me get her on the bed.' Slightly ordered and John came rushing forward and helped get his sister into bed.

Nibs put the back of his hand on Wendy's forehead. 'She's running a bit of a temperature. Of all the nights mother and father had to be out…'

'And my mother isn't here either, she's visiting some old friend.' Slightly added.

'They left Wendy in change.' Said Michael, sitting on the end of her bed.

'Well that means that I'm in charge now, being the second eldest.' John proudly pointed out.

'Well then, John. What do you propose we do?' Curly asked.

'Get the smelling salts, let's see if that will wake her up.'

The twins gave a salute and hurried out of the room while the other boys crowded around Wendy's bed. A pink tinge was in her cheeks and her hair was plastered to her face from the sweat. Wendy's heart seemed to be pounding a million miles a minute.

Slightly reached down and brushed the hair off her face. 'She was dreaming about Peter again.' Slightly whispered to the others. He looked down into his cousin's face and sighed.

'Seems like almost every night she dreams about him.' Curley put in, sitting down on Wendy's desk.

'We never should have left Neverland.' Said Nibs as the twins came rushing back into the room with the smelling salts.

'Never have left?' John asked in confusion.

'We'd be with Peter and we'd be having fun! Don't you miss all our adventures?'

'Didn't you want parents and a family to love you though?' Michael pointed out, supporting his older brother.

'… but Peter and Wendy were our parents' Slightly said sadly, 'we were the family! Can't you see it now?'

The twins held the smelling salts under Wendy's nose and her eyes slowly fluttered open. 'Oh, hello boys.' Wendy breathed, moving to sit up against her pillows. 'What are you all doing in here?'

'Wendy umm, you had a bad dream and… well we were just making sure you were ok.' Slightly replied, taking a hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Wendy's eyes made a quick dart over to the open window. 'What was that?' She quickly got out of bed and hurried over. Placing both hands on the window frame, she leaned out to look around for that small light she had seen. She moved one hand and reached her palm out and then bought it back close to her chest.

'Wendy? Are you ok?' John asked, worried.

Wendy spun around. There was a huge smile plastered on her face. Slowly, she stretched her hand out once more and there sat Tinkerbelle, smiling happily to see her lost boys once more.

* * *

**AN: Just a short chapter to start off the story. All the chapters will be relatively short, but i'll try and update more often.**

_-X-Nefertiri-X-_


	2. Tinkerbelle's Return

**AN: Chapter 2 is here! Hope you all take the time to read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tinkerbelle's return.**

'Tink? It's great to see you again!' Tootles exclaimed as he and the rest of the boys came over to her and Wendy. Tootles had been quiet the whole time that Wendy had had her little episode, but now that everything was a little more lively, he didn't feel like sitting in the shadows any longer.

'Tink! Why are you here?' Slightly asked cautiously, trying hard not to sound offensive to the little fairy. He knew that Tinkerbelle was happy now, but since fairies are small and can only hold one emotion at a time, he didn't want to get her angry or upset.

Tinkerbelle left Wendy's hand and flew over to Slightly to land on his shoulder. Once there she bent forward and spoke into his ear. After a few moments and a few gasps from Slightly, Tinkerbelle sat cross-legged on his shoulder and waited.

Slightly took a breath and paused for a moment, holding it in. He then let the breath out and proceeded to tell the others what Tink had said.

'Tink said that Peter's sick.' He said sadly. 'She said that it's so cold there and he's getting worse because of it. The pirates are back and have gathered in force. They've managed to bring Hook back by using the Mermaid's magic and he's stronger than ever! And Peter keeps dreaming about you, Wendy, if anyone can save him it's you.' At this point Tinkerbelle nodded fiercely and flew back over to Wendy. Wendy held her hand out and Tink sat upon it once more.

'She wants us to go back to Neverland. And if Peter is in trouble I think we should go.'

They all looked to Wendy for her answer, but she was just staring at the smell fairy in her hand who was silently crying and looking back at her with sad eyes.

'Last time we were in Neverland was a year ago today,' Wendy said, 'If Peter is in trouble then we are going to save him!'

At this the boys cheered. 'When are we going to leave?' Tootles asked.

'In five minutes.' Wendy replied 'We can't afford to waste time! Now everyone, go and get dressed and John, get me a pair of your trousers and a shirt? It is dreadful running around Neverland in a dress!' The boys all waited for her to say something else.

'Go! Now! All of you, hurry up!' she said, clapping her hands together. The boys ran out of her room and back into the nursery where they all had their beds. Wendy rolled her eyes at Tink who smiled as Wendy muttered 'boys'.

John reappeared moments later with the clothing items Wendy had requested. 'Thanks John. Can you go round up some daggers from our last adventure?'

'Sure Wendy, I remember where we hid them.' He then left the room and Wendy got dressed in her brother's old clothes, right before the boys came back into the room. John handed everyone a dagger and Wendy stuck hers into the belt and turned to face Tink, who had flown over to sit on the window ledge while Wendy had been getting changed.

'Ok Tink, we're ready.' Announced Wendy.

Tink got up and flew fast in circles around the room, showering them all in fairy dust. Each one of them thought about something happy. Wendy's happy thought was seeing Peter again. They all slowly rose into the air and shot out of the window after Tinkerbelle, leaving behind untidy beds and a note to Mr. and Mrs. Darling and her Aunt to explain where they all had gone and not to worry.

Wendy was last to leave the room. She flew out of the window, but then stopped and turned around to close it with a sharp click. 'Goodbye.' She whispered, then flew off after the boys and the magical Tinkerbelle.

* * *

**AN: Well there was chapter 2. Another small one but that doesn't matter right? As my english teacher always said 'it's conten that matters, not the length.' Because you can keep blabbing on and on about something and barely scratching the surface. Or you can keep it short and sweet and still have it interesting. Am i right? But the next one will be longer I promise!**

_-X-Nefertiri-X-_


	3. Searching Neverland

**AN: This here is chapter 3 and as I said, it is a little longet this time! Hope you can spare the time to read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Searching Neverland.**

They flew high over London with Tinkerbelle in the lead who was leaving a light trail of glowing fairy dust behind her. It was a struggle for Wendy to remember how to fly at first. But once she was in amongst the clouds and looking down on the pretty lights of the city, she found that flying came naturally and she stretched her arms out in front of her and sped up a little to catch up with Tink.

Wendy was so happy that she almost forgot why she was going back to Neverland, yet upon feeling the dagger tucked into her belt, she remembered about Peter being in trouble and Captain Hook coming back from the dead. Wendy almost fell out of the sky at this unhappy thought. She had fallen a few feet when Peter's face once again appeared in her mind and she regained her position.

Wendy heard three bell sounds next to her ear and looked at Tink who was pointing towards the stars. Wendy nodded and knew instantly what to do. 'John! Take hold of my ankle and pass it on! We're almost there!' John grasped Wendy's ankle and the message was passed down to each boy until they were all joined. Tink made her bell sound constant and the children all sped up. Wendy put her arms down by her side and closed her eyes.

They all shot into Neverland, detaching themselves from each other's ankles as they did. The wind was blowing strongly and the sky was dark with thick black clouds drifting overhead. A clap of lightning revealed a half snow covered island which all flew towards.

'Down there!' Wendy yelled, pointing to the side of the island that wasn't covered in snow. 'We'll land there and find Peter!' Everyone flew along behind Wendy and Tink as they led the way.

They passed over the Jolly Roger and saw a faint glow from the portholes in the side of the ship. 'Hook…' Slightly said with hate. He caught up with Wendy and grabbed her hand.

'Wendy we have to be careful not to be seen by the pirates. We've got to land now!'

'Good idea!'

--------------

'Ah Smee. It seems there is a pretty little formation of birds flying over us. Though they do look too large to be birds. I wonder what they could be. Fetch me my telescope!'

'Aye Captain!' Smee said hurriedly and ran into Hook's cabin to retrieve the telescope which the then handed over to his Captain.

Hook opened up the telescope and pointed it towards the sky. He adjusted the lens and was met with the sight of nine children following a fairy. Captain Hook smirked.

'It looks like things just got interesting Mr. Smee.' He said, handing the telescope back.

'Why's that Captain?'

'It looks like our story teller and the mischievous boys are back.'

--------------

They all landed on the island and looked around. Tinkerbelle flew up into Wendy's face and waved her arms around frantically indicating for them to follow her. They all took off at a fast pace. Wendy found it hard to run with a dagger in her belt, so she stopped for a brief moment and cut some vine from a hanging tree and tied the dagger to her right thigh before taking off again behind the twins.

They had been running flat out for several minutes when they boys in front of her stopped, so she stopped also, catching her breath.

'We can't stop! We've got to find him!' Wendy urged the others.

'We can't keep running like this!' Nibs pointed out, clearly out of breath.

'But we can still walk!' Wendy panted as she started walking off, determined to find Peter.

The boys behind her didn't argue and followed her. They had been walking for five minutes or so when the air around them started to get colder. Wendy couldn't figure out why it was so cold and drew her jacket tighter around her to block out the raging wind that had unexpectedly turned up.

Then Wendy thought of something. _'It only gets cold when… oh no…'_

'PETER!' She screamed and broke off into a run with the boys following close behind her, a little clueless as to why she had screamed Peter's name like that.

Tinkerbelle was flying next to her and understood perfectly why she had screamed.

Tree branches and spiky plants attacked her clothing, tearing her trousers high up her leg and ripping at her jacket sleeves. She quickly discarded the jacket when it got too caught on a tree branch and she kept on running.

More rips were made in her shirt sleeves and she was bleeding from a fair few cuts on her arms and legs. But she did not care, she had to get to Peter as fast as she could. She didn't even flinch as she ran past a tree and earned a cut on her cheekbone.

The boys were no longer as close behind her now, as they had taken a bit more care when passing the trees and plants than Wendy had.

As she was running, keeping a fast and steady pace, it began to snow. The ground beneath her feet became covered with the cold, white powder and gradually got thicker and thicker under her tiring feet. She had to slow her pace down a bit when she started sinking into the deep snow up past her ankle, halfway towards her knee.

Wendy was determined to reach Peter. She wouldn't rest until she did.

Suddenly up ahead, Wendy saw a familiar looking tree and she stopped in her tracks. The snow made her feet numb with cold but she wasn't paying attention to that, she was too busy studying the tree. She saw Tinkerbelle fly over and point at a log hanging from a tangle of vines attached to the tree. Wendy darted towards it.

Pulling hard on the log, Wendy saw the secret doorway open and she rushed inside. She slipped on the slide that she'd completely forgotten about and rolled out on the bottom. She stumbled on the ground when she was trying to get up, but once she was standing she looked around quickly.

She spotted Tinkerbelle fly over to a movement over in the corner and she ran over to it. Peter was thrashing around oh his bed, making movements as if he were fighting an invisible someone. 'No… don't take… Wendy… no… Hook you… Wendy!'

Wendy flung herself onto the bed and grabbed Peter's shoulders. She shook him firmly, trying to wake him up. 'Peter! Peter wake up! Please!'

Wendy shook him for what seemed like an hour, but was really a minute or two. Peter's eyes snapped open. He looked at Wendy. His dream was still hanging around him and he thought he was looking into the eyes of Hook. Peter swung his fist right into her face and she fell backward.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Any reviews would be great!**

_-X-Nefertiri-X-_


End file.
